Cerulean Streak
by XJ.Tetra
Summary: Orphaned at 10, and left with the combined quirks of his parents. Follow Jinsoku Hayai in his journey to become a hero. Through hardships and foes, he will discover new things and most importantly what being a hero really is. (First-time writing)
1. Prologue

In a world where superpowers known as quirks dominate the human population and the world. Shaping a society built upon quirks, creating a society thought to be impossible. Heroes dominate this new society through the dreams of many children and the business of men. Heroes who keep the peace and protect those who can't protect themselves.

Heroes such as **All Might**, the Symbol of Peace the role model of all aspiring heroes as they develop their quirks and work their way up with popularity and wealth. Their admiration and respect sometimes bordering on sheer worship. Someone that everyone wants to become and surpass.

Well, almost everyone, my name is Jinsoku Hayai. Orphaned when I was ten, after the mysterious disappearance of my parents. My only family left is my aunt and uncle. My only memory of left of my parents being our home, their notes and most importantly my quirk.

My quirk, a combination of my mother's _Ferrokinesis_, the ability to manipulate metal and my Father's quirk, something he called _Quick Nerve_, something he described as an enhanced nervous system. Allowing him to be able to process, analyze and think faster, resulting in unmatched speed.

This combination made my quirk, codenamed _Tetranicus. _With my father's quirk, it helped remove the drawback that my mother's had. Her ability to manipulate metal is based on her mental capability, as it is structured similar to Telekinesis. A stronger mind meant a stronger ability to manipulate, something she described as though the metals were a part of her body, sometimes forcing her to stay put and be open to attack.

I never expected myself to be a hero after all that career took my away family away from me. But fate had other ideas. This is the story of how I became a hero. A story full of adventure and hardship. The beginning of my legend.

**The Cerulean Streak.**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Welcome to my first fanfic "Curelean Streak"!

Some things to consider in this fanfic:

*****Hayai will replace Koji Koda in class 1-A unfortunately, I find him hard to write and imagine, so Sorry if anyone will be upset by this.

*****This is my first story, so any form of criticism is well appreciated.

*****If you have any ideas for the story, please don't hesitate to voice them, I intend to put some original arcs like ones involving Hayai trying to solve the mystery of his parents and him interacting with other characters.


	2. Chapter 1

It was night time at Musutafu, Japan, the city awake with lights and people returning from work. In the city's cemetery, we see a figure looking at a pair of graves. The figure was tall, standing at 5'9 feet, his hair was raven black in color, it was spiky and unruly with two bangs framing the sides of his face with his eyes closed. He was wearing a cerulean blue fully zipped up jacket, with his hands in their pockets. He also wore dark blue pants with black shoes. This was Jinsoku Hayai, a teenager at the age of 15.

Hayai opened his eyes, revealing their mesmerizing blue color that would remind people of the oceans. He then looked at the gravestones reading, '_Here lays Jinsoku Yaiba and Jinsoku Yua, proud heroes and protectors of the innocent.' _ A lone tear fell came from his eyes, as he began to speak, "It's been a while, tou –san, kaa-chan. I'm fifteen now, five years since you guys disappeared. I used to hope you guys were still out there, fighting to come back to me." He smiled a bit as he continued, "That was two years ago, I realized you guys might have finally reached your time in this world. So I decided to become a hero to honor you guys."

Hayai then gave a small laugh before he continued, "I know, I know, I always said I didn't want to be a hero. After all, that career took away uncle Arashi-Ojisan when he was saving people from that burning building. My entrance exam for UA is tomorrow, I studied hard so don't worry about me failing the written exam. I am all set for the practical exam, your notes on your quirks were really helpful, it also helped that you guys already had theories on my quirk, it's like you already planned for me to get _Tetranicus_, really. I should get going now, I need to the sleep for the exams tomorrow, until next time tou-san, kaa-chan."

After saying that, he turned away walking out of the cemetery. On his way home he couldn't help but notice how beautiful his home town was. The city was alive with lights and the nightlife. The atmosphere was relaxing, no traffic and with the cold breeze of the night, Hayai felt in peace. In that peace, he was able to reflect on his progress.

He was confident in his abilities, his hand to hand combat was quick and unpredictable and was even more deadly when activating his quirk. His quirk, a combination of his mother and father's own, having no name to explain what it does, it was codenamed _Tetranicus_. The name itself had no meaning actually, Hayai's father, Jinsoku Yaiba just thought it sounded cool.

The _Tetranicus_ had three levels, the level Hayai was in was based on his eyes. When activating the quirk, the pupil in the eyes shift then morphs into a diamond, the number of diamonds determined the level he was in and the abilities they provide. In level one, there is one diamond standing vertical in the middle, in this level Hayai activates the part of his quirk from his father. An enhanced nervous system with a substantial speed boost. The second level had two diamonds forming an X like shape, activating his mother's Ferrokenesis. With the first level's enhanced mental capabilities, Hayai can manipulate metals like second nature. The third level was his favorite, the shape is a combination of the two previous levels, with one diamond in the middle and the two diamonds forming the same X like shape. This level gave Hayai, a clearer perception and the ability to predict movement, this ability acts like an instinct giving his brain a lot of information in a matter of millisecond. Though it still has a side effect of the diamonds spinning every time he successfully predicted movements.

His thoughts were cut off when he realized he finally reached his home. Opening the gate and walking to the door to the two-story house he lived in. The house was your typical modern home with a kitchen and living room on the first floor and the living quarters at the second. Once he entered he removed his shoes, leaving them at the entrance. Hayai proceeded to climb the stairs and change into his sleepwear, a white sleeveless shirt, and black shorts, after checking his things for a final time before going to sleep.

* * *

**Next Day**

* * *

Hayai was next seen at the entrance at U.A. High School, the premiere hero school in Japan. The school was famous for producing top heroes like the famous **All Might, **who was an alumnus in the school. He was still wearing the same attire as yesterday at the cemetery, the only difference being black fingerless gloves on his hands. While walking inside, he noticed a green-haired boy having an awe-struck face as he too took in the sight of the big school. Just as he was to walk, he then saw the boy was about to fall, just as he was about to save the boy, he suddenly stopped when a brown-haired girl poked him. They then proceeded to talk when the girl started explaining her quirk, he noticed the face on the boy as he gave out an amused grin. 'He's a shy one, looks like he doesn't get that much attention from girls but those eyes have that fire in them' Hayai thought, he knew when he saw potential, though the boy didn't look much those he noticed how his eyes had the fire and determination to become a hero. He then turned around and continued his journey into the academy.

* * *

After finishing the written portion of the entrance exam, Hayai and his fellow examinees proceeded to the auditorium where the explanation for the practical exam was to be held. The room was dark, with the minimum of light inside for examinees to go to their seats. Then suddenly, the noise of lights opening was heard in the stage, where Hayai noticed the hero **Present Mic** was in. "For all examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say _'hey'_!" Present mic shouted enthusiastically, only to be met with silence. "What a defined response!" Present Mic said, "Now I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam!"

He then proceeded to give the aftermentioned rundown on the practical exam. A ten minute mock battle in an urban environment, in seven different battle centers, labeled from letters A to G. Hayai picking up his card noticed his battle center being letter B, before listening again to Present Mic, ignoring his enthusiastic _'okay!'_. "Three different types of faux villains are stationed in every battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their difficulty." Present mic said, Hayai hearing after hearing this had a slight frown on his face when he saw the images of the faux villains on the screen behind the pro hero. 'If those silhouettes are anything to come by, then we will be fighting robots. I can simply use level two and crush those robots, at least I don't have to waste too muc-' "May I ask a question?!". Hayai's thoughts were cut off when he heard the loud voice, turning to it he saw someone looking similar to the pro hero **Ingenium**.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then UA, the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake" The what he assumed as an Iida said. He then proceeded to talk about how they as examinees are there for them to be molded into exemplary heroes, before pointing to the green-haired boy he saw at the entrance and scolding him for his mumbling. 'That guy really needs to know how to chill' Hayai thought, before listening to Present Mic's explanation on the fourth type of villain. A giant zero-point villain, with one present in every battle center, serving as an obstacle."Not impossible to defeat but no reason to defeat it."Present Mic said, "I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."

He then finished the explanation after presenting the school's motto, "The once hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: ' A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!."

* * *

After riding a bus, Hayai and his fellow examinees in Battle Center B. He made his way to the gate, at the front of the crowd waiting for the countdown to start with arms crossed. 'I'll do this quickly, and observe that green-haired boy.' Hayai thought while watching the Iida scolding the boy again for trying to talk to the brown-haired girl that helped him at the entrance. "OKAY START!" Present Mic shouted, to which Hayai raised an eyebrow. "What wrong? There are no countdowns for real fights!" Present Mic continued. Hearing this, Hayai immediately activated the third level of _Tetranicus_ and vanished in a blur shocking those around him with his incredible speed.

He immediately found a group of several robots, identifying his targets he raised his right-hand clenching it into a fist. What followed next was the sound of metal bending and being destroyed, crushing the robots from inside creating balls of metal. His eyes drifted to the right, the three diamonds spinning signifying movement being predicted. Quickly processing the information, he dodged the tail of a two-point robot, forming a hand gesture, his index, middle finger and thumb pointing upwards and the rest down. The tail then turned around, hitting the robot right in its center, destroying it. Turning around he saw another group of enemies, he made the recently destroyed robot float in the air before making it crash into the group. 'That's forty points, quite convenient they were in groups.' Hayai thought as he destroyed another faux villain. He proceeded to run from the area, looking for more villains to destroy. 'Though if I had my weapons with me I could've gotten sixty points by now.' He thought before his eyes caught movement to the left, a villain about to attack a ginger-haired girl from behind. Thinking quickly he made clenched his right hand into a fist, the robot then stopped and slowly turned into a ball, Hayai then thrust his fist forward making the villain move back and hit the ones behind it. The girl turning around after hearing the sound saw the destroyed villains before looking at Hayai, smiling at him and said, "Hey thanks for the assist!". Instead of replying, Hayai just nodded as he turned back and climbed one of the building nearby.'I have fifty-five points now, time to find that green-haired guy.' He thought as he ran across the battle center.

* * *

"Well this batch is quite interesting." A voice said in a dark room full of chairs and a screen in front displaying the examinees in the practical exam. They were the teachers of U.A. observing the aspiring heroes' performances. "Yes, they do show some promise" Another voice agreed, "Well we can't know for sure yet." another voice argued, "Their true test is still to come.". Pushing a button, producing an electronic sound.

* * *

The ground was shaking, as the examinees in the battle center stopped what they were doing, looking at where they assumed the cause of it. They then saw a giant robot, rising from the ground, they then remembered Present Mic's explanation earlier. 'An obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces, I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it.' The robot proceeded to raise its fist and smash the ground, shaking it once more and creating a storm of dust, blinding those near it. They then panicked and ran away as fast as they can away from the giant villain. "Two minutes left!" Present Mic shouted.

While this was going on below, Hayai was observing at the top of the nearby building. He was far from the danger, but still close enough to see and observe the green-haired boy. He then noticed a mop of brown at the rubble of the impact sight, his eyes widened as he saw the brown-haired girl at the entrance struggling to get up. 'Kuso, they just abandoned the girl!' he thought frantically, just as he was about to rush in and save her, Hayai saw the boy jump up and rise from the smoke and dust. His right hand was clenched as his entire arm started to glow, and his clothing ripping off, energy seemed to gather in it. He cocked his fist back and proceeded to punch the giant zero-point robot with a yell of "SMASH!". The robot's head had a giant dent and started to fall backward. As it fell, explosions all over its body happened. Hayai eyes widened in shock but only for a moment before a smile adorned his face. 'That guy, I sense great things to come for him.' shaking his head, he then vanished in a blur heading to the location to check if they were okay.

When he arrived he saw the boy getting slapped by the girl he saved, before floating like gravitation didn't exist. The girl then looked sick before puking, as the boy fell to the ground, a lot softer than he was before. The boy then began to crawl to the girl before collapsing, Hayai rushed to his side checking his body. His right arm was broken and was burnt. He was about to lift him up before hearing an elderly voice call out, "Okay, good work.". Turning to the source, he saw an old lady he recognized as the pro hero **Recovery Girl**. Understanding that he was not needed, Hayai stood up and gave way for the elderly pro hero. Recovery Girl then kissed the boy, he then glowed green as all of his wounds were completely healed.

* * *

**One week later**

* * *

Hayai was seen entering his house, holding an envelope with the symbol of U.A. High School. Removing his shoes he then moved to the living room, placing the envelope on the coffee table. He first went to the kitchen to get some tea, pouring a cup for himself. Sitting on the couch, drinking some of the tea before putting in on the coffee table. He opened the envelope and read its contents. He smiled, he passed the exam with fifty-five villain points and twenty rescue points and was placed in Class 1-A in the Hero course. Placing the envelope again on the table he finished his tea, heading to his room to sleep. There was one thought in his mind before he went to sleep.

'My journey has just begun.'


	3. Chapter 2

Hayai was walking the halls of U.A. reading a small notebook and wearing a blue backpack. He was wearing the standard male uniform of the academy, a light gray blazer with turquoise trimmings over a white dress shirt along with a red tie. Upon reaching the classroom of Class 1-A, he raised an eyebrow on the large door, with the letters 1-A on it. He eventually just shrugged it off, closing his notebook after putting in a bookmark; he opened the door and entered. There were only a few people inside, after all, Hayai decided to go to the school thirty minutes early. He didn't greet them, opting instead to give a lazy wave and head to his seat.

He sat in his seat, and placed his backpack on the ground, checking the time before he opened his bag and pulled out three small metal balls with his right hand. He then activated level two of his quirk and opened his right hand, the then made the balls float around his right hand. Opening his notebook with his left, as he began to read. A simple quirk training exercise he made, by reading and making the balls float, he was practicing his brain to do multiple things at the same time as every metal he manipulated seemed to be a part of him as he observed. This continued on for ten minutes until he was distracted by a loud bang, the source of which being the classroom door being opened with no care. Startled, he lost his concentration, and let the balls fall into his hand, as he searched for the intruder.

A teenage boy with spiky ash-blond hair with choppy bangs over his eyebrows, his eyes were sharp and bright red. He wore the same uniform as everyone else but without the customary red tie and a high collared white shirt instead of the white dress shirt. His pants were worn loosely, causing them to sag at his ankles. He was walking with pride and confidence to his seat, dropping bag with a loud thud, and placing his legs over the table while he sat.

Hayai raised an eyebrow on the boy's behavior and appearance as he observed the one who disturbed his peace. 'Isn't that the guy at the sludge villain incident?' He thought before, calling out "Bakugo?" Katsuki looked around confused before he spotted Hayai who was looking at him. "Hey, you! How do you know my name?!" He said with a loud voice. 'Well, that confirms it.' Hayai thought, "I didn't, but I know now." He said before reading the notebook again, along with continuing to spin the balls.

Katsuki was slightly angered at being dismissed so easily, before turning back, facing the front of the classroom while mumbling how Hayai was just stepping stone for him to crush. Meanwhile, Hayai was still reading the notebook. The notebook was actually where his father Jinsoku Yaiba kept his notes in. Hayai was reading to try to discover more things about his father's quirk. He suddenly stopped when he saw the title of the next section of the notebook. _Theories if my child will receive my quirk_, flipping the page to the next, he began to read on the theories his father had made.

His father wrote on how his father, Hayai's grandfather, had the same quirk as him but only a faster thought process and perception. While he had the same traits as his father (grandfather for Hayai) but he also had a faster reaction time and speed. Yaiba theorized that if his child would inherit his quirk, the quirk will evolve to the point that the entire body will become faster. The molecules would move faster resulting in an enhanced healing factor, Intangibility through vibrating at the frequency of air, hell he even wrote on moving so fast the time seemed to slow down for the brain. It was all mind-boggling for Hayai, so he decided to take a break. Closing the notebook and placing a bookmark, he placed it into his bag, letting the balls fall to let his mind rest. He noticed the one he assumed to be an Iida scolding Katsuki for not acting like a proper higher classman in the academy. Hayai's suspicions were confirmed when the Iida introduced himself to Katsuki before being cut off when Katsuki recognized him as a stepping stone and threatens to crush him.

Their disagreement was interrupted when the classroom doors opened, revealing the same green-haired boy in the entrance exam. The Iida introduced himself to the boy as Iida Tenya, who in return introduced himself as Midoriya Izuku. Hayai heard another voice, recognizing it as the brown-haired girl that Izuku saved at the exam, the three began to talk before they suddenly stopped. A tall pale-skinned man with messy shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face. He appeared worn out as if he just rolled out of bed. The man wore a long-sleeved black shirt with matching pants, with a utility belt and a scarf wrapped around his neck and covering part of his shoulders.' Looks like our teacher is here.' Hayai thought as he observed the man. "I am your homeroom teacher Aizawa Shota. Nice to meet you" the now identified as Shota said in a lazy voice, pulling out a U.A. gym uniform out of his sleeping bag. "I know this is kind of sudden, but put this on and go out to the field."

* * *

After changing, Class 1-A headed out to the field, all the while wondering why were they there for the field. Their questions were answered when their homeroom teacher announced what they were doing. "A quirk assessment test?!" their joint cry echoed on the field. "What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" One brown-haired girl which Hayai identified as Uraraka Ochacho asked. "If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for leisurely events." Shota said with a lazy voice, "U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how teachers run their classes."

Shota turned around and face his students, "You guys have been doing these since junior high, too, right? " he said before pulling out his phone, "Physical tests where you weren't allowed to use your quirks. This country still takes averages from results from students not using their quirks, it's not rational." Hayai couldn't help but agree with gis new sensei, a test of using their quirks would be better than sitting all day in the classroom for orientation. 'This could also help identify rankings in the class, to check our progress.' He thought, 'I shouldn't try too hard though, revealing most of my cards this early would be quite annoying.' He saw, his new sensei look to Katsuki and said, "Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right? In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?" "67 meters" Katsuki answered. "Then try doing it with your quirk."

Katsuki nodded and walked into the circle waiting for further instructions. "You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up, give it all you got." Shota said. Katsuki then prepared for his throw, stretching while thinking of what to do. After deciding on what to do moved his body to the side, cocking his right arm back and threw the ball with a shout of "Die!" as an explosion happened at his hand propelling the ball forwards. "Know your maximum first, that is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." Shota said as he turned around and showed the class the results, "705.2 meters? Seriously?" A blond hair boy said, "What's this? It looks fun!" A pink-skinned and haired girl asked excitedly, as more comments were said in the class.

"It looks fun huh?" Shota said, catching everyone's attention, "You have three years to become a hero and will you have an attitude like that the whole time? All right, Whoever comes in last in all eight tests will be deemed to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion." This caught everyone off guard, all this hard work to get here, only to be kicked out? 'Well that just puts the plan to not reveal much in the garbage, I don't know if he is bluffi-' "We are free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students" Shota said cutting of Hayai's thoughts, running his hand on his hair dramatically "Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!"

* * *

After, Shota's speech about being a hero. They proceeded to begin the test, the first of which being a 50-Meter dash. Hayai was stretching as he prepared for the dash, he looked to his right and saw Tenya, giving a nod of approval before moving into a sprinting position. " On your mark," Hayai activated his quirk, the pupil morphing into a grayish-blue diamond standing vertically. "Get set!" A gunshot was heard, signaling the test to begin. Hayai, taking advantage of his enhanced perception managed to seemingly run first, he didn't vanish with a blur like the entrance exam opting to hold back a little to hide as much of strength as he can. He and Tenya were running neck and neck but Tenya managed to overtake him and crossed the finished line first. "3.04 seconds" The robot shouted, "3.10 seconds" as Hayai crossed the line. Deactivating his quirk he saw Tenya looking at him weirdly, "You are faster than this, at the exam, you vanished with a blur." He asked, Hayai came closer to him and said softly, "Trying to hide my cards as much as I can. I also feel something wrong with this, a gut feeling if you wish to call it." To which Tenya nodded.

* * *

After the gripped strength, where Hayai got 65 kg and the standing long jump where he barely managed to cross the sand. He was preparing for the repeated side steps test. He decided to show something that he was practicing for a while. Activating level one, he proceeded to do sidesteps left to right in speeds that he was creating mirages from his afterimages, forming a blurry clone of him shocking his classmates. "Look at that speed!" "He is so fast!". After completing the test, Tenya approached him, "You said you were trying to hide your cards." He asked, to which Hayai nodded "If we are to be classmates you need basis for my abilities just in case." he said.

* * *

'Fifth test and you are still not using your quirk. What's wrong Midoriya?' Hayai thought disappointedly, as they were now in the ball in the ball test. "Jinsoku, you're up" Shota called out, Hayai sighed as he approached the circle, thinking on what to do to make the ball get farther. He suddenly had an idea, activating his quirk he grabbed the ball, then ran around the circle. For a second he ran around like blur then he threw the ball, landing at 600 meters. 'Good enough,' Hayai thought before returning to the group as he waited for the next turn. He was in deep thought as Ochacho took her turn, 'why was Midoriya not using his quirk' 'Is he scared that he might break his body again' these thoughts plagued his mind, ignoring how Ochacho got an infinite score. He watched as Izuku walked up the circle and grab the ball, he appeared to be in deep thought. His face then became full of determination as he cocked his arm back with the ball on hand, glowing orange and red with energy coming out of it. 'Finally!' Hayai thought excitedly, as he watched Izuku throw the ball, but was confused when it only landed a few steps away from him. From the looks of it, Izuku was also surprised by what had happened before his surprise turned to Shota.

His scarf and hair were floating, revealing his goggles and showing his face as he looked at Izuku. "That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted" Shota said. "You erased my quirk?" Izuku asked, surprise in his voice, he then noticed the pair of yellow goggles at the neck of their sensei. Their teacher was **The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head**, his quirk allowing him to erase other quirks just by looking at them. "From what I can tell, you can't control your quirk, can you? Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?" Shota said, before Izuku could respond properly, he pulled him close with his scarf as he continued to talk to him.

At this point, they couldn't hear the conversation properly anymore. 'Looks like he was made as our sensei to avoid damage with our destructive quirks' Hayai thought, 'Doesn't help that he is intimidating as hell, that red-eyed stare could take down any overconfident ones in a class like this' Shota's scarf released Izuku as he returned his quirk, telling him that he had two tries in the ball test. Izuku was looking down, his hair shadowing his face, their conversation must have hit Izuku home. He was mumbling, from what Hayai could read from his lips he was wondering what to do. Izuku then suddenly looked up, with determination evident in his eyes, cocking his arm back with the ball on hand once more. With a yell of "Smash!" the ball went flying with a loud bang, as circles appeared on the sky signifying the wind resisting the ball. Instead of his entire arm breaking, only his right index finger appeared burnt and broken. On Shota's phone, he saw the result, _705.3_ meters. "Sensei" Shota raised his head and saw Izuku looking at him "I can still move!". Shota had a big smile on his face as he saw Izuku proved him wrong, "This kid..." he said. 'That guy,' Hayai shooked his head grinning, 'He never ceases to surprise me.'

He looked at Katsuki whose face was a mix of surprise and anger with his jaw-dropping. "Hey, tell me what going on, Deku, you bastard!"He shouted as he charged at Izuku, he was suddenly stopped when Shota's scarf wrapped around his body, restricting his movement. "W-what the-? These cloths are hard..!" Katsuki struggled to say, "They're weapons for capture made of carbon fiber woven together with metal wire made of special alloy." Shota said, "Jeez, don't keep making me use my quirk over and over. I have a dry eye!". "It's such a waste since his quirk is so amazing!" Class 1-A said together, "We're wasting time whoever is next, get ready." Shota said.

* * *

"Okay, I'll quickly tell you the results." Shota said when they finished all the tests, "The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally so I'll show you the results all at once." A hologram screen then appeared in front of them, showing their results.' Sixth huh?' Hayai mused as he spotted his name on the board, he then read who was last and was not that surprised, 'Midoriya only used his quirk once, unfortunately, making him last' "By the way, I was lying about the expulsion." Shota said as he closed the hologram, making the entire class bar Hayai and a tall black-haired girl widen their eyes, "It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks." He said with a big smile on his face, seemingly enjoying the shocked faces of his class and the collective "What!".

"Of course that was a lie, It should've been obvious if you just saw through it." the girl that wasn't shocked said, looking at them and noticing Hayai who didn't look surprised. "Looks like only the two of us figured it out." she said to him, Hayai just shrugged, "Nope, it was a mix of me holding back and me having a gut feeling that it didn't felt right," He said. The girl raised an eyebrow on Hayai's reasoning, "Holding back? What good would that do?" she asked, "The element of surprise" he answered, "Wouldn't that also affect our ability to work with you?" she asked again, "I know, but to reveal all of my cards at the beginning would be quite troublesome." He replied, "And its quite rude to interrogate someone without knowing your name". "Yaoyorozu Momo," The now identified as Momo said, "Jinsoku Hayai" He replied with a small smile as he turned to walk back to the school building.

* * *

The next day went by very quickly for Hayai. After reading the handouts given by Shota with the school curriculum, he knew that classes in the morning would be quite boring. Like English class with an oddly more reserved **Present Mic**, and peaceful and uneventful lunch period with him eating while reading his father's notebook again. Like everyone else, he was looking forward to the class in the afternoon. Hero Basic Training, the trademark class in the Hero course. With a possibility of the number one hero, **All Might** being their teacher, from rumors saying that he heard about him joining the school as one, he was quite excited, though he hid it pretty well with his reading and lazy posture.

Hayai was resting his head with his left hand, writing down things in a notebook when he heard it. "I AM! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might shouted with his famous charisma and enthusiasm. 'Looks like he really is a teacher' Hayai thought with a smile, now sitting properly while looking at All Might. He heard his classmates show their excitement with their many comments as All Might marched proudly to the front desk at the front of the class. "I teach Hero Basic training." He said proudly, "It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of a hero. You'll take the most units with this subject." He was flexing his arms with his back facing the class before turning back to them with a board on his right hand showing them the word, _Battle_. "We will be doing Combat Training!" he said, as he pointed to the wall, "And to go with that are these! Costumes made based on your quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started." as cases began to appear from the wall with numbers on them. "After that, you gather in Ground Beta" he finished, as the class responded with a loud "Hai!"

* * *

All Might was waiting outside the exit of Ground Beta as he waited for Class 1-A to arrive with their hero costumes. "They say the clothes make the man, young men, and ladies. Be fully aware, From now on You are Heroes!" he said, as the class came out with their costumes, displaying a large array of colors and shapes. "That's great everyone, You look all cool!" He said as he observed all of their costumes. "Now shall we beg-" He stopped talking as he noticed they were missing two students. "Where are Midoriya and Jinsoku?" The class looked around as if asking the same thing before they heard footsteps down the tunnel revealing Izuku with his costume. "Oh Deku, you look so cool!", "Wait, where is Jinsoku?". They looked at Izuku for an answer before they heard more footsteps in the tunnel. "I'm here," a voice said before revealing Hayai with his costume.

A grayish-blue robe with matching pants and dark blue pants, He also had high collared light cerulean cloak and something that caught most of their attention. Six long blades that looked like two blades connected to one with one side being broader and longer than the other. Both sides had a slight curve that pointed in opposite directions they had a white outline and a silver color in the inside of the blade, they were floating behind him and they noticed how his eyes had two diamonds in an 'X' like shape. **(An: Imagine Doctor Strange, with different colors and Irelia from League of Legends' blades)**.

"Sorry, that I took a while. I had a hard time getting my blades ready." Hayai said, rubbing his the back of his head sheepishly before noticing the starry-eyed looks his classmates were giving him. "Sugoi!" "You look so cool!" "Are those blades harmful?" they said as Hayai struggled to answer their questions before being interrupted by All Might's laugh. "It is alright young Jinsoku, you are just in time." He said, "As you all know, most battles with villains happen outdoors, but if you look at the total numbers atrocious appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrests, backroom deals. In this society filled with heroes, a truly intelligent villain hides in the shadows. For this class, you will be split into villains and heroes and fight 2 on 2 indoor battles. The situation being the villains hiding a nuclear weapon inside their hideout. The heroes must catch the villains or get the weapon in the allotted time. While the villains protect the weapon or capture the heroes. Now any questions?"

"How will the teams be decided?" Tenya asked with a raised hand, "The answer to that question young Iida is this-" All Might began as he pulled out a yellow box with the word _Lots_ on it. "The teams and opponents will be decided with lots." 'Lots huh? Probably preparing us for the future.' Hayai thought as he walked towards the box, putting his hand in it before pulling out the first thing he touched, a card with the letter C on it. "Looks like we are on the same team." A familiar voice said behind him, turning around he saw Momo wearing her costume before he could reply however All Might interrupted him as he was drawing lots on the first teams to fight. "The first one to fight will be these guys!" All Might said proudly, as he pulled up two balls, one black, signifying the villains with the letter D on it, and one white for the heroes with the letter A on it. "Everyone else move towards the monitor room" He instructed receiving a loud "Hai" in response.

* * *

"Looks like Bakugo is doing his role as a villain really well" Hayai joked as he watched Katsuki launching a surprise attack on Team A around a corner. "He wasted the element of surprise while talking to Midoriya there." He said as he saw Katsuki talking to Izuku after the smoke cleared. "Intimidation is part of Psychological Warfare young Jinsoku." All Might said, looking at Hayai, who nodded before retorting, "Psychological Warfare that is not working against Midoriya. Look at his eyes" He said, making everyone look at Izuku's eyes. "Those are eyes full of determination.-" he began as they watched Izuku intercepting Katsuki's right hook then slamming him to the ground. "The eyes of a true hero" He finished with a small smile, as he watched Izuku's declaration to his opponent. This made everyone look at him wide-eyed after hearing his statement. 'Looks like I am not the only one who saw that potential.' All Might thought, as he looked at Hayai with a being smile, 'You are really something else Jinsoku, you will make a great hero one day.'

* * *

"So your quirk allows you to create anything out of your body?" Hayai asked Momo as they were walking through the halls of the building of their supposed hideout. They were on the villains' side on All Might's test, and against them were fighting against Team H, composing of Tokoyami Fumikage and Asui Tsuyu. "Yes, but I need to understand the atomic configuration of the object and can only be created out of exposed skin," Momo said in response as they climbed another set of stairs. "Well, that explains that costume.." Hayai said quietly that she couldn't hear, "Well looks like we are here, with the weapon on the fifth floor we could do a layer of defenses with one of defending here." He began to study the room, it was similar to the one Teams A and D fought in. A completely open room except for the pillars providing support to the building with the halls below being narrow and dark. "Can you make any flashbangs?" He asked, turning to Momo who was also studying the room. "I can, why?" She replied confused. "Basing on yesterday, Tokoyami's involved a shadow-like creature, by logic if we would create a light source..." He began, "Then the shadow would retract back to his body." Momo finished looking at Hayai who smirked at her. 'She's good, no wonder she got in through recommendation.' he thought as he looked to the entrance. "Let's also take some inspiration from Iida, if we are going to be the villains we need to look like ones."

* * *

"It's clear." Tsuyu ribbited, looking into the window of the fourth floor by sticking to the wall using her quirk, where she then opened the window signaling for Fumikage to follow. Nodding at her, Fumikage used dark shadow to grab onto the bottom rails of the window, pulling himself inside. They then proceeded to walk the maze-like halls of the building it was quiet, the only sounds being of their feet hitting the ground. They traveled the halls cautiously, checking every their before they turned a corner. Their original plan was supposed to be Fumikage distracting the villains with Asui climbing the walls to the fifth level to take the weapon, but with how the fifth floor was laid out, that plan was disposed of. With how open the floor was, Asui could've been seen easily, and with her scouting, by looking into the windows they didn't see anyone on the bottom floors making them think that both of the villains were at the fifth. Opting instead to stick together in the hopes to overwhelm any vanguard, so far they were undetected with no one delaying them.

Just as they were about to turn the final corner to the stairs, six blades rushed past them, like a train in a train track. Turning around the corner, they saw Hayai standing cross-armed, with a white, mask on his face. It was blank, faceless, with only holes that allowed for vision, showing his blue eyes with the three grayish-blue diamonds, signifying the third level of his quirk. Hayai was just staring at them, which unnerved both Fumikage and Asui, he then raised his right hand, making a pulling motion towards him while clenching it. The blades that went passed them before suddenly turned and forced both members of the hero team to dodge, who were then surprised when the blades struck the walls, making an arc. Fumikage's eyes went wide when he realized what Hayai was planning, "Move!" he shouted to Asui as Hayai pulled his fist down with the blades following it, making the wall collapse as they returned to Hayai's back, blocking the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Fumikage asked Asui, who nodded "Looks like we need to find another way to the stairs, Jinsoku blocked that way in."

* * *

"Felt some shaking, status report," Momo said through the comlink in Hayai's right ear, "I blocked the nearest way to the stairs, I am going to block more until one remains." He replied touching the device. "Expect me to be back in 4 minutes." He then proceeded to move to the left walking to another hallway, commanding his blades again to collapse it. Repeating the process until only one way to the entrance remained, he was about to turn back until he heard footsteps. Making his blades point to the direction of the hallway, only to dodge when a large shadowy bird when rushed to him. Crashing to the floor, making dust appear blocking his line of sight, his diamonds spun once, signifying another set of predictions. Commanding his blades to move in front of him, facing downwards, they blocked Dark Shadow crashing in from the dust. Hayai then made a pushing motion with his hands, moving the blades to push back the shadowy bird back, the force of which dispersed the dust blocking their sight. Revealing Fumikage with his quirk, Dark Shadow in front of him like a barrier. Hayai was about to attack when he noticed that Tsuyu was missing, eyes went wide he was about to turn back when suddenly Dark Shadow attacked once again forcing him to dodge.

"Your fight is with me, Jinsoku-san," Fumikage said, to which Hayai nodded before touching the comlink to contact Momo, "Yaoyorozu-san, I am engaging with Tokoyami but Asui is missing." He said before moving his blades to block another attack from Fumikage. "Asui is here with me right now, retreat we need to regroup." said in reply, Hayai could hear the fighting through the link, indicating how the severeness of the situation. "My apologies Tokoyami-san, but a gentleman needs to assist in a lady's needs." He said, he proceeded to make a hand gesture, making the blades blunt before slamming them to the ground to make a smokescreen. He then vanished in a blur to which to observers look like a streak in cerulean.

Reappearing at the stairs, with the blades catching up to him he then climbed it quickly to reach the fifth floor. Just as he was about to climb the last set, the sound of slamming and a cloud of dust stopped him. The diamonds in his eyes spinning once again, information flooded his mind after which he vanished again in a burst of speed intercepting Tsuyu's tongue which was about to wrap around Momo. The tongue wrapped around Hayai's right arm, he then jerked his arm back pulling Tsuyu to him, hitting her in the chest with a strike with his right knee, knocking her back while also releasing her hold on him.

"How much time left?" Hayai asked, looking back to Momo who was standing back up. "5 minutes, blocking those hallways really delayed them" Momo replied, making a staff with her quirk, moving to her battle stance. At this point, Fumikage finally made his way up the stairs, joining the fight. "Take care of Asui, I'll distract Tokoyami," He said, after which he charged at Fumikage. Seeing his attack coming, Fumikage used dark shadow to intercept him. Hayai proceeded to block the attack with his blades, but instead of stopping he turned his body to the side, facing the collision of the blades dark shadow before throwing a right hook at Fumikage which he blocked. Hayai then made a sweeping kick, forcing his bird-headed opponent to move back, a pushing motion with his left hand made the blades rush against Fumikage, one at a time. Blade after blade hit the ground with a loud thud as Fumikage dodge them all. Seeing a window of opportunity, he attacked the now weaponless Hayai with Dark Shadow.

With Hayai's ability to predict movement, he was able to dodge them easily, but each attack was slowly moving faster with much more ferocity. 'He knows they don't have much time left' Hayai thought before smirking. 'Time to finish this.' He dodged another attack by shadow, but instead of moving back he sidestepped, he charged against Fumikage starting with a right hook aimed at his head, which his opponent dodged by moving his body back. Not relenting, Hayai hit Fumikage in the chest with an elbow strike before shouting, "Now!" He turned around, holding a part of his cloak with his hand to cover his face. Fumikage was about to attack the now defenseless Hayai before an explosion happened, with a bright flash and deafening sound signaling a flashbang. Before he could get his senses back together, he felt the feeling of tape on his body and his inability to move along with his body hitting the floor. Opening his eyes, he could see Momo who was holding the roll of capture tape and Hayai with arms crossed looking down at him.

"Villains win!" All Might said proudly through the speakers, "Good job everyone, cleanup now and return to the rest of the class." Hayai removed his masked, showing his face for the first time since the battle trial started. With a simple hand gesture, his blades proceeded to free Fumikage from the capture tape, after which he reached out a hand for him to pick up. Picking it up with a smile, he stood up and shook his hand, "You battled well." He said releasing his hand after the handshake. "You guys also," Hayai said, as they looked towards Momo who was freeing Tsuyu, "I didn't expect for you guys to split up after I collapsed the hallways."

"After we saw more of the hallways blocked, we deducted that you wouldn't leave until you left at least one." Fumikage said, "We didn't take into account for your speed, unfortunately." Hayai nodded at this, after all, he yet to show all that he was capable of. "It's alright, a mistake today can be corrected for tomorrow." He said, he then approached Momo and Tsuyu who were talking. "Sorry about that knee strike Asui-san, I hope I didn't hurt you too much." He apologized after seeing the state Tsuyu was in. "It's alright." She ribbited, "I can't be a hero if I can't take some damage." Hayai nodded at her, she had a good point before turning to Momo. "What happened to looking like villains?" He asked, she was still wearing her costume but it didn't have any add ons like Hayai's mask to get into being a villain. "I think it's not really my style, I couldn't think of anything after you left," she said, to which Hayai laughed, "My apologies then, I didn't really know I was expecting." He said with a smile, "We make a really good team." He was really happy with their performance, they managed to be the first villain team to win the trial, with the two previous ones losing to the heroes. "I know, 'The Lady and her gentlemen' I like the sound of that." She said, with a smirk as he immediately became embarrassed. "W-wait you heard that?" He said, with his face having red tint signifying his embarrassment. "Well, you did forget to cut the connection of the comlink," she said with a small giggle.

Finally recovering from his embarrassment, Hayai had a small smile as he turned around. "Come on, let's get back with the others."


	4. Chapter 3

Hayai couldn't help but sigh at how insistent the media was. It was 7:40 AM when he arrived at the gates outside U.A. High School and the media reporters were already at the entrance ambushing students for an interview. After the news broke out about the Number one Hero, that All Might became a teacher at U.A. the media have been quite aggressive on the way they were getting their facts and information. Hayai contemplated whether to just activate his quirk just to speed past them, but he eventually decided against it. If he was going to be a hero, he would need to learn how to handle interviews correctly.

"Mr.! Mr.!" Called out a brown-haired woman, who was wearing a dark blue blazer with matching pants, she also had a yellow band wrapped on her left arm with the letters _HNA_. "How are All Might's classes?" She asked as the entire media swarmed around Hayai, who was expecting this question but actually didn't know how to answer it correctly. "Honestly, we only had one class with All Might so far so I might not be able to answer you to your complete satisfaction." He said while scratching the back of his sheepishly, "But, so far he is quite kinetic with his teachings, having a battle trial on the first time we had class was quite a change of pace."

"I need to go to my class now; I am missing a lot of my reading time." He said as he turned around to continue his walk to the entrance. The media were about to ask some more when they noticed more students walking and decided to ambush them instead, giving Hayai the window of opportunity to escape. When he finally crossed the entrance, under the safety of the U.A. barrier system, Hayai let out a sigh of relief as he looked back at the media crew. He wasn't a sociable person, he actually didn't have a lot of friends back at junior high, opting instead to study and practicing his unique quirk. He wasn't an introvert, but it didn't mean that he was an extrovert either, he was just in the middle. Someone who isn't good with crowds, but not socially awkward also. Hayai just sighed at the thought, if he was going to be a hero he needs to figure out how to handle crowds like the mass media or fans if he was gonna have any.

Deciding that those thoughts were too distracting, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small book with a red cover. '_Mystery at Dover, _I don't remember buying this book' He thought as he read the title, 'I don't even remember a book like this.'. Shrugging, he opened the book and held it in his left hand, reading it while walking to the classroom. While some would say it's dangerous to read while walking, Hayai miraculously discovered the art on how to avoid people when distracted. 'Just move forward and let the others adjust.' he thought, as he continued his way to his classroom. True to his thoughts, he didn't have to be too careful when reading while walking, moving only forwards made the others adjust for him, he only raised his head slightly for a corner and climbing the stairs. A simple yet effective way of how to do things while walking, after a few more minutes he finally stopped at the huge door of his classroom. Closing his book he opened the door, revealing the yet to be filled up classroom, "Yo," he said with lazy voice and lazy wave similar to yesterday.

Moving to his seat, he placed the bag down and sat down, only to continue his reading. "For someone so fast you are quite lazy." A voice said, interrupting his reading, Hayai raised his head and turned it to the source of the voice, which was Fumikage looking at him from his seat. "You are not the first to say that." He said with a small laugh, "People always assume that I am really active and outgoing, which I am the complete opposite of." Hearing that Fumikage couldn't help but agree with him, "It's like what they say, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'." He said after which a loud noise was heard from outside, they both stood up to look through the window. Steel barriers blocked the entrance and fortified the walls, indicating that the sensors detected someone trying to get inside the campus without a pass. "Those media crews are quite insistent on getting their answers," Fumikage said making Hayai nod, "Even though I told them that we only had one class with All Might so war they still ambushed people for interviews." He said in reply. Before they could continue their comments and opinions on the mass media, the bell rang signaling the start of homeroom, making them return to their seats.

* * *

"Good work on yesterday's combat training, I saw the video and results." Shota Aizawa, their homeroom teacher said on the podium in front of the class, before turning to Katsuki, "Bakugo, you're talented so don't like a kid. And Midoriya, You settled it by breaking your arm again, huh?" he said as he picked up a piece of paper, reading it, "As long as you fix the control issue, there's a lot you'll be able to do." He then turned to Hayai, "Jinsoku," He began, making Hayai look at him, "Good thinking on having a way to make those blades of yours blunt, avoided hurting people in the process." Making Hayai nod at him in appreciation. "Now let's get down to homeroom business. Sorry about the late notice, but today I'll have you..." He began, pausing for a moment, worrying the class about another 'special test'. "...Decide on a class representative." He finished making the class have looks and sighs of relief at an 'Actually normal school activity.'

'And let the chaos begin.' Hayai thought as he watched the entire class descend into chaos with almost everyone shouting about wanting to become class representative and what they want to enact as representative. 'Isn't he gonna do something about this?' Hayai thought while looking at Shota who was paying the chaos no mind and opted to pick up his sleeping bag which made Hayai sigh, 'Looks like I have to take matters into my own hands.' reaching for his pocket, he picked up five small metal balls in the size of a marble, activating the second level of _Tetranicus_ he let the balls fly, rushing to everyone shouting in the class. "Ouch!" "Who did that?" "Kuso!" The ones hit by the balls asked as they rubbed their foreheads or the part of the head that Hayai hit. "Alright, this is not going anywhere," Hayai said, making everyone turn to him, noticing the five balls returning to Hayai floating around his head, realized who just hit them. "Now that everyone is now shutting up, Iida you can proceed to your suggestion." He said as he noticed how Tenya's face said that he wanted to say something. "A-ah thank you Jinsoku-san," Tenya said surprised, making Hayai give him a lazy thumbs up. "To know the one most suited at the job, how about we hold an election. I know that we haven't known each other that much yet, and everyone might just vote for themselves. This makes the one elected the most suitable as they gained the trust of almost strangers." He suggested before turning to Shota, who was already in his sleeping bag, zipping it up. "What do you think Aizawa-sensei?"

"I don't care, as long as you decide before homeroom is over."

* * *

"Huh, it looks like I am the class rep," Hayai said, genuinely surprised, he didn't expect to win the election, after all, he looked like someone too lazy and would dodge responsibilities like they were bullets. He observed the election results and was more surprised at the number of votes he had.

_Jinsoku Hayai - 5 votes, _

_Yaoyoruzu Momo - 3 votes, _

_Midoriya Izuku - 2 votes._

"What did you expect after handling the class with ease?" Fumikage said, ignoring the fuming Katsuki who was shouting about how Izuku had more votes than him. "Nothing really, the funny thing is I actually didn't vote for myself," Hayai said, rubbing the back of his face sheepishly, this caused to everyone near him to look at him with wide eyes. "W-wait, so who did you vote for?" Ochako asked, finally getting the shock out of her system. "Deputy class rep over there," Hayai answered pointing at thumb at Momo, "Jinsoku, Yaoyoruzu, walk to the front please," Shota said,

"They will be the leaders of this class, so follow them with no hesitation since you voted for them." He continued in a lazy tone, "We will assign other officers after the lunch break."

* * *

Hayai was next seen eating lunch at the** Lunch Rush** **Cafeteria**, unlike yesterday however he wasn't eating alone. To his left was Fumikage, after their interactions earlier in the classroom, they decided to eat together when they noticed how both of them didn't have anyone to eat with. His bird-headed companion was eating a beef bowl, a bowl of rice with beef on it. In front of him, and across his bowl of pork ramen was Momo, who was eating with them to discuss with Hayai on what he was planning as class representative. They were sidetracked however and were discussing a different topic, which made her the boys' source of curiosity and surprise. "When I was wondering what your quirk's drawback was I didn't expect that," Hayai said after finishing his ramen, to which Momo raised an eyebrow, "Drawback? It's not really that, more like how my quirk actually works." She said as she also finished her meal. "Speaking of drawbacks what's yours Jinsoku-san.?" Fumikage asked, curiosity evident in his tone. "Drawbacks? well, I have several actually since my quirk is a mix of my parents like Todoroki-san." He began, moving to a thinking pose, "For one, continued use of my quirk would strain my body and well my head. If I were to continually lift heavy objects with my ferrokinesis, I would get a headache, and pushing it further would cause me to lose consciousness."

"There's also the fact that my ability to predict movements is instinctual if there too many enemies with too many movements I might need to pause for a moment to actually process the information completely. The last one being my diamonds spinning once, signifying that I predicted of movements." He finished as they both raised an eyebrow on the last drawback. "How would the last one be a drawback?" Fumikage asked, to which Momo nodded in agreement, "They spin too fast for anyone to notice and change their movement in the middle of a fight."

Hayai was expecting the question, so he just smiled, and explained, "As I said it's instinctual if we are too just stand and stare at each other I would still try to predict movement causing my diamonds to spin. So if we were too-" Just as he was about to finish his explanation, an alarm went off causing everyone to stop what they were doing. "There has been a Level 3 security breach, all students please evacuate promptly." a voice from the speaker said, causing everyone in the lunchroom to hurry to the exits. "We need to mov- Wait where's Jinsoku-san?" Momo asked as they stood up from their seats, she turned to Fumikage who just pointed at the direction of the windows where Hayai was looking through.

They approached Hayai, who turned around and saw them, "Yaoyoruzu-san, can you make a megaphone?" he asked when they reached the hearing range, "I can but why?" She asked confused about what Hayai was asking in a situation like this. "Look." He said as he pointed at the window, causing them to look through it and realize the situation. The barrier at the entrance was broken and the press was storming inside the campus like moths to a flame. "We need to stop the panic, they are gonna cause a stampede if they don't realize that it was the press trespassing." He finished as he began to run to the exit while reaching for his pocket. He pulled out the same metal balls that he used to quiet down the class earlier and threw them to the air. Bending the metals to form symbals, he thrust his arm making the symbals fly above the crowd. "Jinsoku-san!" Momo shouted as she threw the newly created megaphone towards Hayai, turning his body to the left, he caught the megaphone with his left hand and clenched his right to fist. Causing the symbals to collide with each other and create a loud noise that stopped the crowd, "Everyone calm down! It's just the media who trespassed look through the windows!" Hayai said through the megaphone which amplified his voice. This made everyone look at him first at surprise then through to windows, confirming what Hayai said to them. "Alright, everyone lets move in an orderly manner. Your panic almost caused a stampede that could've hurt someone." Hayai instructed, making many in the crowd sigh in relief when they realized they were safe before moving in an orderly manner, the complete opposite of what happened moments ago.

"And you still question why were you made class rep?" A voice called out behind him making him turn to see a smirking Fumikage and smiling Momo. Hayai opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and instead smiled at them. The sounds of sirens alerted them of the police's arrival, making many in the hallway cheer as the mass media were escorted outside. The sound of footsteps alerted them of someone approaching them, they turned around to see who it was and was surprised when it was Tenya approaching them. He stopped a considerable distance before them before bowing to Hayai. "Good job Jinsoku-san, your quick thinking and calmness made you able to calm down the crowd before I could, making you more fitting as class representative and superior than me," he said, surprising the trio. "Superior?" Hayai began with a small laugh before smiling, "No Iida-san I am not superior to you."

He grabbed his shoulder and made him stop his bowing, "I want everyone in the class to see and respect each other as equals, I may be the class representative but my task is to lead not be superior. I may have stopped the problem today I might not be able to tomorrow. A mistake today can be corrected for tomorrow, that's my motto." He said before raising an open hand asking for a handshake, "Equals?" he asked to the now astonished Tenya who was looking at him a mouthing gaping. Tenya then quickly recovered himself and grabbed Hayai's hand, "Equals." Tenya confirmed as they shook hands, 'I may not be class representative, but I will follow your lead gladly Jinsoku-san.'

* * *

When Shota announced that they were gonna have rescue training with him together with All Might and another person, Hayai couldn't help but wonder how he was gonna use his skills in class. His fighting style was focused on fighting and neutralizing villains, it was always been that ever since he decided to become a hero. While his blades could protect allies that protection was limited to anything that the blades could block. 'Well, its the point of this training I guess.' Hayai thought as he fixed the black fingerless gloves he was wearing, something that he decided to add on his attire. He was sitting on a bench waiting for the others to get ready since they were busy talking about how excited they were for the exercise and how they would be the best. His blades were attached to the holders in his cloak, three on each side making him look like he had wings.

The sounds of an engine alerted Hayai of the bus's arrival, coincidently at the same time that more of his class was going out. Turning to the footsteps he saw his new friend Fumikage approaching him, wearing the same costume he wore during yesterday's battle training. After an exchange of nods, Fumikage sat down next to him on the bench. "Where's your mask?" The bird-headed boy asked as he made himself comfortable on the bench. This made Hayai raised an eyebrow, did the mask fit him so well that his new friend thought it was part of his costume. "It was a one-time thing." He said, answering the question, "It was only to fit in being the villains during the exercise."

This made Fumikage chuckle slightly, "The mask did add to the intimidation when I and Asui-san first encountered you. It also didn't help that we couldn't see your face making it harder for us to see what you were planning." This made Hayai put his hand to his chin again, moving to a thinking pose. The points that Fumikage said were true, when he collapsed the first hallway, he saw how Tsuyu and Fumikage froze for a moment giving him time to finish what he was doing. "It's useful in combat, but might backfire as a hero." Hayai concluded, "The important thing is to make the people feel safe while you are saving them. If I were to wear the mask it might scare the people also."

"You know, you seem really passionate about being a hero, you always have something to say about what hero should be." Fumikage said, looking at Hayai, "What's the reason for you to become a hero?" This surprised Hayai, he didn't expect to be questioned his reasons, and his isn't really a strong reason to be one in his opinion. "I don't know really." Hayai began as he looked to the sky, "I wanted to become a hero to honor my parents... But with them being dead I don't know my goal anymore. I only know what a hero should be by observing real ones, and by reading books and stories." This made Fumikage nod in understanding, many people don't really have a set goal in their lives. Some do jobs to find out that goal, going on to adventures to see the world and to find their calling in life. " I think everyone is here." He said making Hayai check on the others, counting everyone to be sure.

He moved his head from left to right, looking for a person before he found him. "Iida! Can you come here for a minute?" He called out to the suited Tenya near the bus, making him move quickly to the class representative. "What is it do you need Jinsoku-san?" He asked once he reached the dark-haired duo. "Have everyone form lines to the bus, make it so that the ones with costumes that take up space like mine and yours be at the area where there's the most space," Hayai instructed as he stood up from the bench stretching his body a little. Tenya nodded and moved to the bus to do what he was instructed to do. "Why did you have Iida-san call everyone?" Fumikage asked as he also stood from the bench. "I can't make my voice too loud, most of the time it makes my throat hurts," Hayai answered as he began to walk towards the bus, "Come on, let's get to the bus before the good seats are taken."

* * *

When Tsuyu mentioned how Izuku's quirk was similar to All Might's, Hayai couldn't help but agree. They were seated on the bus, many were seated with some friends while the ones with space-consuming costumes like his due to his blades and Tenya with his suit. While Eijiro had a point about how Izuku's quirk harms him while All Might's doesn't he couldn't help but get curious. "Midoriya-san, how does your quirk actually work? When you activate it your hand seems to glow with power, is it a power boost of some sort?" he asked to a now seemingly relieved Izuku, "A-actually I am not sure how does my quirk work... When I first used it, I damaged my body... Which prompted me to not show it during junior high.." Izuku answered Hayai noticed the difficulty that he had in his explanation. It was like he wasn't sure about what he was saying, but Hayai took it as his lack of understanding in his quirk.

"Power boost or not, it's nice to have a simple augmenting type quirk. You could do some flashy stuff." Eijiro said, raising his arm and activating his quirk. "My _Hardening_ is strong against others but it, unfortunately, doesn't look like much." Hayai nodded at that, flashy moves were what gave heroes their popularity. Something that could be used to attract agencies to work with and be someone that people could recognize as someone strong and able to protect them. "Well if you are talking about flashy and strong, it's gonna be the class rep, Todoroki and Bakugo huh?" Eijoro said surprising Hayai, but paid it little mind, opting to look at the window to see were going, ignoring the argument that was occurring.

"We are here. Stop messing around." Shota said, standing from the front seat of the bus holding on to a pole.

* * *

"Everyone, I have been waiting for you." The **Space Hero** **Thirteen** greeted Class 1-A as they stepped outside the bus, getting murmurs of surprise from them with Izuku explaining who the hero was all the while fanboying with Ochacho. She was wearing a bulky white spacesuit with white eyes on the black helmet with a pair of yellow boots. 'Huh, it seems like Thirteen is the other person that Aizawa-sensei mentioned.' Hayai thought with his arms crossed while giving a nod when the class greeted her, 'Don't know who I was expecting when sensei announced that we were having rescue training.' Shrugging, he walked with the class as they followed the pro hero inside the massive dome-like building, all the while wondering what they were doing there. Once they arrived, they were greeted by an amazing sight.

A large central plaza that was connected to several two massive blue and red domes and three areas with ruins, mountains, and earth on it. If Hayai was correct the entrance, where they were right now, was to the north, with the first zone being to the northeast. It was massive, full of ruins and destroyed buildings and skyscrapers. The ruins made it that moving was difficult, making anyone that relied on mobility have a disadvantage in the area. Located ahead of it, in the east, was a massive pile of earth that resembled a landslide. With the massive pile blocking his view, he turned to the zone directly in front of them, in the south. A pair of massive mountains with one taller than the other, the rough terrain and its height made it difficult to climb. To their right were two massive domes, with the one farther from them being red and the one to their immediate right being blue. The red one had patterns that resembled flames in a lighter shade of red while the blue one had rain clouds in a dark blue with the occasional streak of light blue that reminded Hayai of lightning. There was also a large body of water in between the domes, it had something that resembled a massive water slide and a cruise boat in the middle of the water. All in all, it looked li-

"Wow! It looks like Universal Studios Japan!" Eijiro said, saying what the entire class was thinking. "A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, et cetera," Thirteen began, raising both of her arms to the side, "It is a training ground I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It is called the **Unforeseen Simulation Joint**, or "**USJ**" for short!" She finished proudly getting blank looks from the entire class as they said "It really is USJ..." in unison.

"Thirteen, where's All Might?" Shota said walking towards Thirteen, at this point, Hayai ignored their conversation and opted to instead look around the now named "USJ,". With his position in the middle of the class and his tall stature, he was able to see all the zones, all the while thinking about what he can do in each one. He continued this until he heard Thirteen about to give a speech to the class. "Everyone, I am sure you know about my quirk, _Black Hole._ I can suck up anything and turn it into dust." She began, as Ochacho was nodding her head up and down enthusiastically. "You have been able to use that Quirk to save people from disasters, right?" Izuku asked,

"Yes, but it is a power that can kill easily." Thirteen answered, causing many to look at her at surprise, "Some of you have quirks like that, right? In a superhero society, personal quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please don't forget that there are many quirks that can kill easily with one wrong step." She continued as she began to list out all the tests they did with Shota and All Might and how they helped develop their quirks. "This class is a fresh start, you shall learn how to use your quirks to save people's lives. You do not have powers so you can harm others. I hope you can leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others. That is all, thank you for listening." She finished with a bow, receiving cheers from the class.

"All right then, first-" Shota began but stopped as sparks of electricity were heard and the lights suddenly turned off. The water fountain in the plaza was turning on and off before suddenly a spiral formed before turning into a dark fog. It was black in color with a purple outline, it then expanded at a speed like an explosion into something that resembled the upper part of a human body with yellow eyes. A deathly pale hand then emerged from the fog, grabbing a part of it, to reveal someone with messy grayish-blue hair and red eyes, a zombie-like grayish-blue colored embalmed hand, holding on to his face like a mask.

When the homeroom teacher of the class of young heroes realized the situation, his eyes narrowed as he looked to his class. "Gather together and don't move!" Shota ordered causing them to look at him in confusion, he turned to Thirteen and raised a protective hand to the students, "Thirteen, protect the students." Further confusing the class, frowning, Hayai activated the third level of _Tetranicus_ and looked to the plaza. His eyes widened in surprise as the diamonds in his eyes spun once, signifying a set of movement predicted. "Movement in the plaza, coming from the fog!" Hayai exclaimed, surprise evident in his voice. "Don't move!" Shota said as he wore his yellow goggles, and more people emerged from the fog along with a massive humanoid black-skinned monster with multiple scars, its brain was visible only having eyes that gave of a maniacal face. "Those are villains." This shocked the class, their third day in training to become a hero and already contact with villains?

While the class was talking about how the villains were able to get inside the facility, Hayai was appeared to be spacing out. His eyes were shifting from left to right, looking at the horde of villains down the stairs. The diamonds spun, as he finished gathering information, coincidently at the same time that Shota ordered the evacuation of students. "Sensei, if you are planning what I feel like you are going to do, I want you to know that there are at least twenty villains down there," Hayai said as he deactivated level three to level two. "Sensei you are fighting by yourself?" Izuku asked surprised, "But with Eraser Head's fighting style, a frontal battle is..."

"You can't be a hero with just one trick." Shota answered surprising Izuku, "I'm leaving it to you Thirteen." With this, he leaped from his position up the stairs down it, rushing to the crowd of villains with his capture weapon on hand. While their homeroom teacher was buying time the rest of the class were evacuating the area, "Midoriya! Move, it is not a time for analysis." Hayai called out to an observing Izuku who only had part of his body turned while his head was looking at the impressive display of their teacher. Hearing Hayai, he turned around to catch up with the rest of the class, all rushing to get to the exit with Thirteen in front. Midway across the bridge to the exit, another dark cloud formed on the floor before it rose with fast speed and formed a small wall, with a small head and yellow eyes. "I won't let you." the villain said as he finished forming, "Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us but we have invited ourselves into the home of heroes, U.A. High School..."

'Nice to know that we are fighting someone polite,' Hayai thought, as he shifted into a battle stance and activating level three. "...In order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath." The villain continued making Hayai frown, 'Nevermind...'. "I believe All Might should have been here, has there been some kind of change? Well, that is neither here or there. This is the part I am to play." Thirteen opened a cap in her right glove as she raised it to use her quirk, but stopped as Eijiro and Katsuki leaped and attacked the villain, causing a massive explosion and a cloud of dust. "Did you consider that you'd get beaten by us before you did it?" Eijiro said as he and Katsuki waited for the results of their attack. "Oh dear, that's dangerous." The cloud of smoke cleared to reveal the villain, appearing to not be affected by the impressive attack. "That's right. Even if you are students, you are excellent golden eggs."

"No, move away you two!" Thirteen ordered to the two students in front of their formation. "My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!" as he said that, dark tendrils erupted from his body and surrounded the students, as the wind caused the students to struggle to keep their footing. The number of tendrils that emerged caused Hayai to pause for a moment to process the information, causing him to lose his footing and be blown away.

* * *

"Quite convenient that the two people with cloaks were sent to this zone," Hayai said as he cracked his knuckles, with his blades floating from their holders to float behind him. "You are quite calm given our situation," Fumikage said as they stood back to back in a middle of an intersection in the **Squal** **Zone**, surrounded by villains. "You are no different either." Hayai replied as his eyes shifted from left to right, "We need to regroup with the others, with the amount of darkness in this zone you quirk would be strong enough to plow our way to the exit." Fumikage nodded to this, after their talk during lunchtime, they had better grasp with each other's quirk making working together easier. "You kids sure are cocky!" One of the villains said, holding his fist. "Not cocky, just confident," Hayai stated calmly as he moved into a stance, his body facing to the right, his knees bent a little with his right leg behind the other. His left hand was clenched to a fist raised to a position to protect his face while his right was open with his fingers folded to the bottom knuckle positioned on his waist.

The stance for one of his fighting styles, the "_Interceptor_" a style that was designed for responding to enemy attacks and intercepting them, while his blades protected his unguarded flanks. The style took advantage of his ability to predict movement, making it a strong defense. Seeing his friend's readiness, Fumikage decided to start the fight, activating his quirk, Dark Shadow emerged from his cloak, with a shout of "Got it!" the shadowy monster crashed one of the villains into a nearby wall, effectively knocking him out. This made the other villains take a moment to pause in shock at how one of them was knocked out by a kid, taking advantage of their hesitation, Fumikage commanded Dark Shadow once more. "Knock them out!" He commanded, making dark shadow move from the villain it knocked out to the other ones, grabbing one and crashing her to another.

The villains on Hayai's side, not wanting to see defeat charged at him, with the one in the middle coming at him with a left hook. With his diamonds spinning once he raised his left index finger, Hayai's blades became blunt before rushing against the ones to the sides, knocking them out. With the one in the middle in striking range, Hayai intercepted his attack, grabbing the left hook with his palmed hand with blur making speed, making the villain widen his eyes. After grabbing the hand, he punched the villain in his stomach with his left, knocking the air out of him. He then spun around and hit him with the side of his right arm, knocking him to the ground.

Turning his head to Fumikage to see how he was doing, he gave a nod as he vanished in a blur after his blades returned to their holders in the back of his cloak. Hayai then 'reappeared' further down the street to the exit of the zone to punch another villain on the cheek, knocking him out. The diamonds spun again, making Hayai look to the left to see a volley of snowballs aimed at him, he prepared to block it with his blades before stopping when he saw another set of movement.

Dark Shadow crash into the volley to stop it before crushing into the villain, knocking her out. The shadowy bird returned to the side of Fumikage when he arrived at the area, to be greeted by a Hayai that was staring blankly at the villain. "Seriously? Snowballs? These guys are like cannon fodder." Hayai said as he made a pushing motion to his right, making the blades on that side to crash into a building where some villains were preparing to attack from. "They might be people that are lost but were given light in the darkness," Fumikage said as he ordered dark shadow to knock another villain out, "Perhaps," Hayai agreed as he looked to the massive door that signified the exit, "Come on we are almost there." Moving his floating blades to their holders again, he turned to his friend, "I'll clear our path, take out any stranglers that I leave." Receiving a nod in agreement from him, he then vanished to clear their path.

Like a blur, Hayai moved in a zigzag, knocking villains along the way. With his cloak, he looked like a streak of cerulean blue moving from left to right. Seeing his opportunity to move, Fumikage ran the now littered street, commanding dark shadow to knock out anyone that Hayai missed. The streets were littered of knocked out villains and some debris from destroyed buildings. Seeing that they were finally on the clear, Fumikage deactivated his quirk, retracting Dark Shadow to his body. When he arrived at the entrance he was greeted by a panting Hayai that was holding on to the wall.

"Looks like you overdid it," Fumikage remarked as he watched Hayai catch his breath. "Overdid... is an understatement,..." Hayai replied before finally catching his breath, "Use Dark Shadow to open the door, we need to get out of here." He continued as he pointed to the massive door that served as both the entrance and exit.

* * *

"Kuso, you really are cool... Eraser Head." The villain identified as Shigaraki Tomura said as he turned around to look at Shota, who was being pinned down to the ground by a massive monster called **Nomu**. After Shota took down most of the villains in the plaza, he faced off against what he presumed to be their leader. To only be pushed back after his elbow started to crumble. After being corrected by Tomura on who the '_Final Boss'_ was, he was quickly taken down by Nomu, after which Tamura took the time to explain who the massive monster was. A bioengineered beast, designed to be the counter to the Symbol of Peace, The **Anti-Symbol of Peace Nomu**.

Afterwhich the dark fog like villain now identified as Kurogiri arrived to inform Tomura how one of the students managed to escape his hold. Causing Tomura to act maniacally for a moment before deciding to smash All Might's pride as the **Symbol of Peace**, by killing all of Class 1-A. Which lead to their situation right now. An Eraser Head that was effectively knocked out of the fight, what appeared to be the leader holding on to Tsuyu's face, and an Izuku and Minoru unable to move from their shock.

"Dark Shadow!" "Got it!"

Fumikage's partner smashed into Tomura, pushing him off of Tsuyu and into the middle part of the plaza. The sound of blades soaring through the air accompanied by the roars of Nomu sounded the arrival of Hayai, as he pushed removed the monstrous villain's hold on Shota. "Asui, Mineta, get Aizawa-sensei out of here now!" Hayai called out as he ordered his blades to return to his back, "Tokoyami, Midoriya, we will cover their retreat," He continued as he went to his stance, "We don't need to beat them, just buy enough time." Hearing his orders, Tsuyu and Minoru grabbed Shota, only to pause when they heard Nomu rising up again.

"For a kid, you are quite level headed." Tomura commented as he brushed the dirt off him, "But how can you beat something designed to destroy the Symbol of Peace!" Their only response was to move in front of Tsuyu and Minoru, forming a defensive wall with Fumikage and Dark Shadow to the right, Izuku on the left and Hayai and his blades in the middle. 'I may be looking level headed right now, but we might not make it out of this.' Hayai thought as he grimaced, 'That Nomu guy sure is heavy, I feel a headache forming from forcing my blades to push him.'

'What we need now is a mira-' His thoughts were cut off when the entrance USJ exploded open, creating a cloud of dust and smoke that alerted everyone in the area. When Hayai turned to look at the area, he activated _Tetranicus _level three and tried to see who was coming. When the diamonds spun and Hayai processed the information, he smiled, 'Looks like we got our miracle.'

The cloud of smoke and dust slowly disappeared and revealed a familiar tall and muscular man. Much to the joy of the proud heroes in training and to the ire of the villains present and recognized the figure. "All Might!" the students at the entrance exclaimed, joy and relief evident in their voice. The Number one Hero, the Symbol of Peace, All Might, slowly walked through the cloud, each step screaming confidence and safety for anyone around to witness. " I had a bad feeling, so I tore myself away from my chat with the principal and came." All Might said as he observed the situation with every step he took, " I passed Young Iida on my way and got a rough idea on what happened."

The hero then grimaced as he finally reached the edge of the stairway, "But that is why I must proudly say-" He stomped the ground as he ripped the blue tie of his attire, "It's fine now, I am here!"

* * *

"I've been waiting, hero, you trash of society," Tomura said, as he watched All Might's entrance. In a burst of speed, the Number one Hero knocked out the remaining villains in the plaza, before arriving at their location. Once he arrived, he noticed an unconscious Shota laying on the ground, his injuries, sticking out like a sore thumb. "Everyone, go to the entrance. I'm leaving Aizawa-kun to you." All Might ordered as he prepared to fight the villains, this was received by an "Hai" from Minoru and a "Ribbit" from Tsuyu as they moved to pick up Shota, "All Might, they said that that thing was designed to destroy you." Hayai said as he pointed at Nomu, "I may be a student I would like to advise caution against it."

"It's fine Young Jinsoku, if it may ease your worries you can stay within supporting distance if you wish." All Might said with a victory sign and his iconic smile. Hearing this made Hayai turn to Fumikage as they exchange nods, "Tokoyami and I will stay behind, the rest of you get Aizawa-sensei out of here." He ordered as he turned to look at them, hearing this made Izuku hesitate a little as he looked at All Might, but after a nod of agreement from the Pro-Hero, he proceeded to evacuate their fallen Homeroom teacher.

"**Carolina Smash!"** With a loud shout, All Might dived towards Tomura, with his arms crossed into an "X". Only to be intercepted by Nomu who moved in front of Tomura after his command. The attack was unable to do any damage, as all the momentum and force in the attack was absorbed, Nomu then moved to grab All Might, who quickly dodged it by bending his back. "It seriously has no effect at all, huh?!" All Might said as he pulled back his right arm before punching the monstrous villain on the stomach, still not able to do any damage. "In that case-" Another punch, now aimed to the face was thrown against Nomu before being quickly followed up by another punch with his right. Nomu opened his mouth and squawked like a bird, before moving to attack All Might who dodged again, "It doesn't work on his face either, huh?!"

* * *

On the sidelines, watching the battle Hayai couldn't help but frown. While All Might's attack was powerful, it didn't seem to affect Nomu that much. Like the one that All Might launched after Tomura explained how to defeat Nomu that created a cloud of dust and smoke. He had _Shock Absorbtion _as his quirk, rendering all attacks from All Might to be useless as it absorbs the shocks produced by physical attacks. Hayai also noticed how Nomu didn't seem to talk, and how unhuman the way that all of his brains was spewing out of his head. 'They said that Nomu was designed to beat All Might...' Hayai thought, 'If we based on logic then... Nomu must be an experiment.' Hayai knew he was maybe going overboard with his ideas, after all, he didn't even have proof that Nomu was an experiment, only basing on logic and his observations on Nomu's behavior. How Tomura seemed to be commanding what Nomu when he ordered him to intercept the **Carolina Smash** from All Might.

Deciding to focus on their situation right now, he opted to close off those thoughts and activated his quirk, the pupil in his eye shifting then morphing into the three diamonds of the third level of his quirk. The diamonds spun as he predicted movement coming from the smoke, Hayai turned to Fumikage who was also observing the fight. "Tokoyami, let's go!" Commanding his blades off their holders on his cloak, he made them dive against the cloud of dust and smoke, hoping to help All Might if what he predicted was correct. The cloud of dust slowly disappeared to reveal Nomu restraining All Might with the help of Kurogiri. All Might was bleeding, with Nomu digging into his body. "Is... that how it is?" The Symbol of Peace slowly said as he struggled against the combined suppression of the two villains.

The sound of blades soaring through the air alerted them of intervention from the others, turning to it they saw Hayai's blades diving on to them, hoping to help the Pro-Hero that desperately needed it. This attack was however intercepted by Kurogiri as he created another warp gate to take the blade's in and change their location. Hayai barely managed to stop his blades before the villain could take it somewhere too far from him to command. "Dark Shadow!" Fumikage's commanded Dark Shadow to move again, taking advantage of how the villain was seemingly occupied by the attack from Hayai. Yet again, intercepted by another warp gate from Kurogiri, which forced Fumikage to halt his attack in fear of being transported to another location.

"All Might!" Izuku's shout made them turn to the direction he was coming from, the part that wasn't protected by a warp gate. He lunged towards the group in hopes of saving the number hero. "How foolish," Kurogiri moved the part where his eyes and a metal part was located in, to intercept the rushing Midoriya. Opening another warp gate, from which Izuku's hand was slowly approaching. Before he could be taken somewhere, Kurogiri was stopped by Katsuki who launched an explosion on to his face. "Move! You're in the way Deku!" Katsuki said, which surprised Izuku, "Take that!" with a shout the ash-blonde grabbed the metal part of Kurogiri and pinned him to the ground.

Ice then started to form and quickly reached the lower part of Nomu before freezing it and the entirety of Nomu. "All that I heard was that you all are here to kill All Might," Shoto said as he looked to the frozen form of Nomu and an All Might that was amazed by the Number Two hero's son's control on his quirk. Freezing only Nomu and controlling it that it stopped before it reached him. Taking Advantage of the frozen state of the villain, All Might broke free and leaped out of Nomu's grip into the side of Shoto, after which he held to his bleeding side in pain. Eijiro then jumped on Tomura, attacking him and forcing him into a corner with the water behind him. Seeing that he was almost completely surrounded, Hayai moved his blades Eijiro side and blocked the path of exit there with Fumikage going to the opposite of him with Dark Shadow.

"Kurogiri, our entrance, and exit have been overcome." Tomura said as he looked to the pinned down foggy villain, "Were in a pinch." Katsuki explaining to him what his quirk could do, all the while looking like he was interrogating him in a manner not fitting of a hero. 'Is he trying to be a hero or a villain?' Hayai thought in agreement with Eijiro's comment on Katsuki's behavior. "In addition to capturing them, they're almost all uninjured. Kids these days are amazing, They make the League of Villains look bad." Tomura said before he turned to the frozen Nomu. "Nomu." With a simple word, Nomu began to move with a sound that was considered horrific from Hayai and stood from his position in the warp gate. This broke Nomu's frozen arm and leg before limping to the shock of everyone on the scene. 'The hell is this thing!' Hayai thought frantically as tried to make sense of how strong this villain was. "Get back everyone!" All Might ordered with a hand as he also watched the scene that was unfolding before them. The ice began to break and his arm began to regenerate. "What? His quirk was not _Shock Absorption_?" All Might asked, bewildered on what was happening. "I didn't say that was all he had." Tomura said with a giddy voice, "This is his _Super Regeneration_. Nomu has been modified to take you at 100%. He's a super-efficient human sandbag."

"He's an experiment isn't he?" Hayai said with a frown as he readied himself for combat, "You mentioned the words _modified_ and _designed_ when you explained Nomu. Add also the fact that he can't talk, I assume that you did something to his body that affected his ability to talk or think for himself." This caused Tomura to look at Hayai, a slight movement in his body gave him the signs of either surprise or praise. "You are quite sharp for a kid." Tomura said with a laugh, "But it doesn't matter if Nomu is whatever you think he is, we will destroy the Symbol of Peace. But first, we need to get our gate back. Go Nomu."

With this, Nomu moved at speeds that could rival All Might. Charging at Katsuki who was still pining down Kurogiri while looking at them. 'He's fast' Hayai and All Might thought, being the only ones who could react to the speed that Nomu was running, with Hayai only being able to catch him due to faster processing power of the father's side of his quirk. The diamonds spun, seeing where Nomu would go next he moved his blades only to be pushed back when an explosion of force happened and the wind knocked back all of the students with Hayai's blades in tow. This also created a cloud of dust and smoke that blocked any view from the students on what was the result of the attack.

"That guy is fast," Hayai said as he commanded his blades to float to his back again while deactivating the third part of his quirk. "Agreed, I was unable to even see him move," Fumikage replied as he managed to regain his bearings. "Ka-Kacchan!" Izuku shouted as they realized that Nomu was standing on where Katsuki was supposed to be. A small gasp of surprise made them turn to see a perfectly fine Katsuki, "Kacchan?" Izuku said in surprise, "You dodged? That's amazing." "No, shut up you scum!" This made everyone confused about how Katsuki managed to get out perfectly fine before they realized the one missing in their group. Turning to the cloud of smoke and collapsed wall they saw All Might coughing while having his arms crossed in a defensive manner. "All Might!"

"Do you not know how to hold back?" All Might asked with a grimace, "It was to rescue my companions. I had no choi-" Tomura was interrupted by the sound of something soaring into the air that forced him to dodge. One of Hayai's blade landed on his previous position with a large thud, it was sticking out of the ground like a spike, digging into it. "It's rude to interrupt people you know?" Tomura said as he looked at Hayai, who had his right hand clenched into a fist. "I know, but that is irrelevant," Hayai said before thrusting his fist and opening it into a palm. The rest of his blades, all five of them were launched into the villain's position, their edges looked sharper, indicating that Hayai turned them into their more lethal mode. "Nomu." With another command, Nomu moved to intercept the blades, parrying each while slicing part of his arms, causing some wounds. The parried blades, similar to the first one sunk into the ground with a thud. "Tokoyami! Todoroki!" Hearing his call, ice began to spread on the floor towards the villains with Dark Shadow soaring through the air above it.

Nomu responded by punching the ground with his right arm, smashing all the ice into pieces. He turned to the air and deflected Dark Shadow's attack, forcing it back to Fumikage's side. "Violence for the sake of others sure is admirable." Tomura said as he watched Hayai's blade rise from the ground and return to Hayai, "Isn't that right hero?" This made All Might make a sound of annoyance before turning to the group of students. "Get away from here, while I commend Young Jinsoku for his initiative, I need all of you to run away from here now."

"You know what All Might? I'm angry." Tomura said catching their attention, "I'm angry at this world that categorizes the same violent acts as heroic or villainous, deciding what's good and what's bad. _Symbol of Peace_? Ha. You're just a device to repress violence. Violence only breeds violence. The world will know this once we kill you!"

"That's preposterous. The eyes of white-collar criminals like you burn silently. You just want to enjoy this yourself, don't you, you liar?" All Might said in response, his voice not having the same proud and calming tone it had. In its place, his dislike and hate for villains and criminals like the one they were facing were being shown with his tone. All Might moved to the front of the students and raised a halting arm before them. "Repeating what I said earlier, I want you to run away from here." All Might said as he faced the three villains before them, "I am grateful for your help earlier but that was a different story.-" All Might pumped his left arm back into a fist, "-But it's fine! Just was as a pro gives it everything he's got."

"All Might, you're bleeding..." Izuku said worriedly as he looked at the pro hero, "Besides time-" he suddenly stopped which made Hayai raise an eyebrow. All Might gave a thumbs up to the Young Midoriya before turning to face the three villains that were threatening the safety of young hero hopefuls. "Nomu, Kurogiri, get him." Tomura said as Nomu rose from the ground, "I'll deal with the children."

* * *

The ensuing fight was what Hayai could describe as breathtaking. Every punch, hit, and attack was moving at speeds that he could only fully catch due to the faster processing power of his quirk. He could feel all the power and energy thrown with every punch. Especially the one that All Might threw to knock Nomu out of the dome with a shout of "Plus Ultra!". Creating a massive hole on the dome and causing the entire building to vibrate from the sheer force and power in the punch. 'His brute strength is amazing..." Hayai thought as he tried to comprehend what he just witnessed, 'He completely nullified _Shock Absportion_ by pushing it to the limit.'

" I really have gotten weaker... In my prime, five hits would've been enough." All Might said as the smoke from the previous attack slowly disappeared to reveal his wound and his torn up shirt. "But it took more than three hundred hits." He finished with a big smile, 'This guy just took on someone made to defeat him and is still smiling...' Hayai thought. All Might then turned towards Tomura and looked at the remaining villains, "Now, villains... I'm sure we'd all like to end this as soon as possible" He said to a shaking Tomura, obviously irritated on their defeat. He began to scratch his neck, something that everyone noticed as his habit when annoyed.

Tomura began to mumble things that were hard to hear, before being interrupted by All Might, "What's wrong? You're not coming? You said you'd 'clear' this or something, right?." All Might said as he narrowed his eyes, "Come and get me if you can." The tone of voice caused Tomura to step back, probably in fear. It wasn't the cheerful and bright All Might, nor the All Might that was completely focused in battle. Rather, it was a tone that showed his hate for villains and challenging them to attack once more.

"As expected, it looks like there is no need for us to fight," Shoto said causing Hayai to nod, "Let's get out here, we need to regroup with the others," Hayai said as they began to turn around, but stopped when they noticed Izuku still not moving, opting to continue watching All Might, "Midoriya, we need to move, we will only be in the way if we stay here." The class representative repeated, but frowned when he still didn't get a response, he was about to speak again but was stopped by an arm by Fumikage, "Midoriya, All Might will be-" Fumikage was interrupted by the sounds of the previously knocked out villains rising back to their feet. "All Might will do something about the main bad guys," Eijiro said as he activated his quirk, "Agreed, Kirishima, clear a path wit-"

The sound of something propelling from the ground made them turn around to see that the place where Izuku was empty, a circle of wind and some dust replacing him. Looking up they saw Izuku who was driving towards the villains stopping a charging Tomura who on his way to All Might. "Midoriya!" Eijiro said in surprise at the speed the green-haired boy was going. Izuku pumped back his right arm, clenching it into a fist to prepare for a punch aiming at the metal part of Kurogiri. "Get away from All Might!" Tomura immediately put his arm through one of Kurogiri's warp gates, his hand now ready to intercept Izuku. "I won't fall for that again!" Kurogiri said as Tomura was laughing hysterically.

When the hand was just about to grasp Izuku's head, a gunshot went off with a loud bang. The bullet hitting Tomura's hand, knocking it away from Izuku, who fell to the ground. Everyone turned to the source and saw one of the school's faculty, the pro hero **Snipe** shooting his signature gun. He was accompanied by the rest of the teachers in U.A. **Ectoplasm**, **Present Mic**, **Midnight**, and the principal **Nezu** to name a few. When the villains saw them, they immediately charged, using to quirks to launch attacks but were easily denied by Present Mic, who blasted them with his quirk. Ectoplasm then created clones that then rushed towards the villains who weren't knocked out by the attack by Present Mic.

"Aw man, they're here," Tomura said as he moved back while holding his wounded hand. "It's game over now." He turned towards Kurogiri, "Shall we go home and try again later Kurogir-" He was interrupted when more bullets hit him, two hitting his legs and one in his other arm. Kurogiri then moved to protect Tomura, blocking the remaining bullets that were coming at them. He then began to cover the wounded villain with his fog, trying to evacuate him from the location but was halted when Thirteen used her quirk to suck Kurogiri in. " I may have failed this time, but I will kill you next time..." Tomura said as he looked at All Might, with only his head in view. "...Symbol of Peace, All Might!" With that he then disappeared when the warp gate closed, signaling the villain's escape.

"If this many heroes are gathered here, then it looks like they did not attack the whole school." Shoto said as he looked at the pro heroes working, "They did say that killing All Might was their objective." Fumikage commented as he also observed the situation they were in, "Midoriya sure was reckless there," Hayai said as he watched Eijiro running towards the downed Izuku, "He has the eyes of a hero but that will would be useless if you keep hurting yourself. Coincidently this happens when All Might is around, makes you wonder if they have any connection." This caused Shoto to look at Hayai, who raised an eyebrow on his sudden interest but just shrugged it off as curiosity.

"Hey, he said to gather in front of the gate!" Eijiro said, running back towards them when a wall from **Cementos** blocked his path and instructed him to gather with everyone

* * *

The entirety of Class 1-A sans Izuku were gathered outside the gate of the _U.S.J_. a police officer in front of them, counting them with a piece of paper in his hands. "Other than the boy with both legs seriously injured, everyone else seems unharmed." After counting, they all had small conversations with each other. Sharing their experiences and thoughts while fighting the villains. Hayai was standing cross-armed with Fumikage, conversing with Denki and Eijiro. "I see, so the people you fought were also just hooligans?" Fumikage asked, "We also had the same situation, they weren't that much of a hassle to take care of but their numbers were quite large."

"Yeah, I was hurting really bad from using my quirk too much when we fought our way to the exit," Hayai said as he made one of the blades float from his back, inspecting it for any damage. "All of this fighting can really mess up your head." He moved the blade back to his bach, as he pulled out a book from one of the hidden pockets in his pants due to the color. "Let's have the students return to their classroom for now. We won't be questioning them right away, right?" Hayai then tuned out of the conversation, opening his book to read it.

* * *

While on the bus back to school, Hayai appeared to be just reading his book. But if someone were to pay attention, he hadn't turned a page for a few minutes. His mind was filled with thoughts as he reflected on his performance in the fight against the villains. He knew he looked level headed throughout the entirety of the incursion, hell the enemy even commented on his level-headedness when he arrived on the scene of a pinned down Shota with Fumikage. But keeping facades and bluffing was part of combat. Hayai knew that they got lucky that the villains underestimated them, his decision to get out of the **Squall ****Zone** was risky, they didn't have complete information on the enemy numbers and positions. His plan was actually spurred by a little panic of Hayai's part, when he became the class representative, he knew that all of his classmates became his responsibility. When he realized that everyone was separated from each other, the only thing that came out of his mind was to regroup.

This all went against Hayai's style, precision and grace were the things he valued most. His father, Jinsoku Yaiba, was able to take down villains in a matter of seconds with his twin blades, his precision made the risk of killing enemies low as he was able to wound them like the hero Snipe did when he shot Tomura and other villains in the _U.S.J_. His textbook style screamed at him to play defensively to gauge the enemy numbers and analyze the situation they were in. But his responsibilities as a class representative got in his head. He was thankful that Fumikage was able to cover his back when they made a clear and exposed path to the exit, ignoring all of the training that he did with strategy.

The fear of his losing his responsibility, clouded by his aura of calmness and being level headed. Hayai knew that he did the right thing, being calm in the situation in which they were in and not showing any fear to the enemy. He wasn't disappointed in his combat, his moves had the precision and grace that he valued, knocking out villains left and right with ease. Rather, he was disappointed in his decision making, they got lucky on how most of the villains were just cannon fodder, lucky on how most of them underestimated them for being kids. But in the face of all of this... Hayai felt right.

All of his decisions were made to protect his classmates. Even though it went against what he always thought. So instead of skulking in a possible failure, Hayai smiled. What happened in the past can't be changed, the only thing he could do was to enjoy the fact that they made it out safe and sound... 'Except for Midoriya, he broke his bones again.' Hayai winced at the thought, all of that potential wasted in poor quirk control. But he still smiled, blaming his small panic as a result of inexperience. 'Mistakes today can be corrected for tomorrow.' Hayai thought as he looked at his class. They were now at U.A., walking through the hallways of the massive building towards their classroom.

'Maybe.. this is what it means to be a hero.'

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Well, that took a while to write lol. I had a hard time writing this due to school and the abrupt end of classes due to the Coronavirus (Let's pray for our safety) which made projects and some school requirements rushed. ****I also had a hard time trying to write Hayai here, I already have plans and ideas made for this story until the end of the Forest Camp Training Arc. I will try to fix some things about Hayai's character in the next chapter.**

**Also gonna change the story description, realized how lazy I was with it.**

**I am also open to any criticism or advice, being a first-time author is really hard, being a school journalist I am really a sucker on details, thus the 10k words in this chapter excluding the author's note. I will also stop completely copying dialogue from the anime, I am gonna try change something in reaction to Hayai's inclusion in this universe**

**So, see you next time when I am ready with the next chapter,** _"Sports Festival: Preparations."_


End file.
